Worried
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: A short Sydia one shot about Stiles freaking out after almost getting murdered in Weaponized. Lydia helps him in a way only she can.


**So, who else realized that Lydia didn't seem to care about her friends in Weaponized? I get that she was worried for her mother, I would be too, but nothing? This is me justifying her actions. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, Stydia old have gotten together long ago, and none of Stalia would be going on. **

**That being said, this has spoilers for Weaponized, so I would recommend seeing that before reading this. And this is a Stydia story, so if you like Stalia, exit this page now.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

"Scott? Have you seen Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the boy.

Students and loved ones were all scattered about, hugging, crying, searching, and looking relieved.

Scott looked around, realizing he hadn't seen his best friend. "No, I haven't. Why?" He wondered.

"No one's seen him," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Let's go find Lydia, maybe she'll know," Scott decided.

"Why not Malia?" The Sheriff question.

"I don't think Malia wants anything to do with any of us right now," Scott looked dejected.

"Why?" The Sheriff asked. "You know what, I don't care, let's go find Lydia," he said.

They found Lydia with her mother.

"Hey," Lydia said as they approached.

"Have you seen Stiles?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Lydia snarked. "How're you? I heard you almost died," she continued sarcastically.

"Lydia," Scott said.

"What?" She asked. "No, I haven't seen him, why?" She wondered.

"We haven't seen him; we don't know where he is," Sheriff Stilinski said.

Lydia paled. She hadn't been concerned for Stiles, and now she felt extremely guilty. "What happened?" She asked.

"My dad said that the person that poisoned us all had a gun to Stiles's head, and was counting to three. So dad shot the guy in the head, and the splatter got all over Stiles' face. We don't know where he is," Scott said. "What if he's having a panic attack because of what happened?" He paled at the thought.

Realization spread across Lydia's face. "I think I might know where he is," she said.

"Where" The Sheriff asked.

"I'm gonna go see if I'm right... I'll be right back," Lydia stood, and headed off.

Even though she basically told them not to, The Sheriff and Scott followed Lydia anyways.

She stopped outside the locker room door. They could hear running water inside.

"I hear his heartbeat, I think he's having a panic attack," worry crossed Scott's face.

"Then we have to go inside," The Sheriff tried to enter, but Lydia blocked his path.

"I can handle this," Lydia said.

"How?" Scott wondered.

"I've helped him before," Lydia said.

"When?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. Stiles hadn't told him of any panic attacks.

"A while back," Lydia said.

She opened the door, and walked inside.

Lydia found Stiles slumped against the tile, the shower running, water pelting him as he gasped for air.

"Stiles," he looked up at the sound of Lydia's voice.

His eyes were full of panic. Lydia quickly turned the water off. Stiles was starting to turn blue.

"Stiles," she crouched in front of him. "I'm going to help you, okay?" She said.

He nodded, it's not like Malia cared. She may never forgive him for lying to her.

Lydia moved even closer to Stiles, not caring that she was getting wet. She rested her forehead against his, trying to justify this.

It was to stop his panic attack. That was it. Nothing more.

Lydia sighed, and crashed her lips to his hastily. Her hands were on either side of him, on his ribcage. He had a hand on her cheek, and the other on her side, above her waist.

The kiss lasted longer than necessary. It was packed full of emotions, everything Stiles had felt since third grade, and everything Lydia felt since she realised just how important Stiles was to her.

They were both breathes as they pulled apart, but not out of panic.

"Thank you," Stiles breathed.

"Anytime," Lydia flashed a smirk at him.

"I think I'll take you up on that sometime," Stiles smiled back.

And he did.

**I have a small Teen Wolf addiction. And by small, l mean giant. I've been off the charts for a while, but this just came to me, because who the hell wouldn't freak out if they were almost freaking murdered and got blood splattered all over their face. I mean, I'd be a complete mess. I'd wait until I was alone, and then I'd just break down, so that's kinda what I had Stiles do. **

**I personally do know how panic attacks feel, and it's awful, but I, like Stiles, have people there to help me. Not in the way Lydia helped him, but it helps to know you aren't alone.**

**Thanks, **

**_ JasamLanteLuva_**


End file.
